What is a Roidmude's Last Dream?
is the forty-fifth episode of ''Kamen Rider Drive. Synopsis Gold Drive, after mercilessly attacking Heart, Medic, and the three Kamen Riders, goes to the “Promised Land”. He also has the Grim Reaper Roidmudes storm the Kuruma Driver's License Center and incapacitate the Special Unit. The last stage of Banno’s preparations for a second Global Freeze has commenced. Drive and the others, having barely survived the attack, go after Gold Drive. The final battle has begun but Chase does something unexpected. Meanwhile, Akira Hayase, Shinnosuke's former partner, despite not being fully recovered from the injury he suffered from the first Global Freeze, gets ready to go into the battle once again. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest cast *Reporter: Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed, Type Tridoron **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **N/A *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, . *'Viewership': 5.3% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Riders: Drive, Mach, & Chaser **Shift Cars: Shift Tridoron, Shift Speed **Signal Bikes: Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser ***This is the only time the closing screen is reused from a past episode. In this case, episode 42. *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase†, Heart, Medic, 015/Reaper†, 019/Reaper†, 035/Reaper†, 059/Reaper†, 070/Reaper†, 075/Reaper†, 081/Reaper, 101/Reaper, 105/Reaper **'Count at episode end:' 5 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question:' Chase, wanted to at least protect someone that Kiriko loved. *As of this episode, with the deaths of 015, 035, 059, 070, and 075, all Roidmudes who have Core numbers in the 10s, 30s, 50s, and 70s range are eliminated. *The opening sequence has returned to normal and no longer shows clips previewing Drive s summer film. **Brain is still shown despite being killed off last week. *First appearance of Chase's Mashin Chaser form since episode 26. *One of the scenes in this episode reuses a footage from the opening of Tridoron dodging claw-like machines that pop out from the ground. *The team-up of the three Riders and two Super-Evolved Roidmudes is similar to the team-up of the core three and the . *This episode marks the first time Heart fights Roidmudes, discounting when he along with Brain and Chase aided the Kamen Riders against Megahex's Mecha Roidmudes in Movie War Full Throttle. *During the confrontation between the Riders-Roidmudes team-up and Banno, Heart's pointing finger upward is a reference to Souji Tendou's signature 'point to the sky' style mostly seen in Kamen Rider Kabuto. *Despite Chase's death in this episode, he would return in the final episode but only in a flashback **His actor, Taiko Katono, would portray Koichi Kano in the near-end of episode 47. *The security camera footage given to the heroes has the date 9/6/2015, the date this episode aired on. *Final appearance of Deadheat Mach, Chase's Mashin Chaser form, and the Mass Production Model Mach. **As a result, this is the last episode to feature Shift Dead Heat being used for form changing. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 12 features episode 45-48: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream?, Why Must They Fight?, Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? and Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. 91tkZdj9cyL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, DVD cover 916d-CZd+2L. SL1475 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, Blu-ray cover External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/story/45/ TV Asahi's official preview for ロイミュードの最後の夢とは'なに'] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1206137_2271.html Toei's official preview for ロイミュードの最後の夢とは'なに'] References Category:Rider Death Episode